¿DONDE ESTA MI HAMBUERGUESA?
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: Hinata y Naruto viviran una serie de aventuras al querer descubrir quien es el responsable de la desaparicion de una hamburgues y ramen, esta busqueda sera responsable de que un sentimiento muy hermoso empiese a crecer en ambos a medida que pasa el tiempo, y eso solo los motivara a seguir con su busqueda del criminal. ¿quien es el responsable?, LEMON EN EL CAPITULO 10 FUTURI JAJA


**Hola a todos espero que les guste esta que es ahora si mi última loca historia, que está basada en un hecho de la vida real que me paso cuando estaba en el colegio, sin más espero que les guste ATTE: NAKUMI UCHIHA.**

* * *

**Diario de Hinata Hyuga fecha/ 2 de abril.**

Era un día normal el sol brillaba con fuerza, el cantar de las aves formaba una bella melodía todo era perfecto hasta que me di cuenta que mi hamburguesa había desparecido del lugar donde la deje, asustada busque por todos lados pero lo único que encontré fue una nota que decía si quieres a tu hamburguesa de vuelta ve al callejón de la escuela con trescientos dólares o si no tu hamburguesa será cruelmente devorada,, ate,,, el zafiro

Furiosa y a la vez feliz porque sabía que podía recuperar mi adorada hamburguesa fui pero lo único que encontré fueron rastros de papas fritas que un día fueron acompañantes de mi amada hamburguesa, ese día jure vengarme y encontrar al responsable de tal atrocidad.

Y desde ese día mi búsqueda incansable no merma, y gracias a mis clases de espionaje ya tengo en mi lista tres posibles sospechosos.

**-primero**

**-Sasuke Uchiha estaba rondando cerca del lugar del secuestro, lo que me lleva a pensar que el ya tenía planeado dar el golpe.**

**-segundo**

**-Choji Akimichi me pidió que le invitara mi hamburguesa pero me negué y lo más probable fue que se vengara al raptarla.**

**-tercero**

**-Naruto Uzumaki el estaba a pasando justo en el momento en que llegue al callejón donde encontré los rastros de mi hamburguesa**

Los días pasaron y pasaron pero jamás encontré algún indicio que indicase que uno de ellos cometiera el crimen, pero mi intuición me dice que estoy muy cerca de hallar al culpable, solo es cuestión de tiempo para atraparlo y torturarlo, Y. ahora estoy aquí siguiendo a Naruto me siento muy extraña tan solo mirarlo, es una sensación que me acompaña desde que lo conocí en la academia y a pesar que hace mas de tres meses nos hallamos graduado y tomado caminos distintos, la sensación persiste y no da indicios de remitir.

Admiración y respeto es lo que ella creía que sentía hacia él, pero en el fondo de su corazón un sentimiento mucho más profundo crecía día a día, un sentimiento tan poderoso que muy pocas personas llegan a conocer, el amor es algo que ella sabía que estaba prohibido al igual que su libertad, pues ella solo era un pajarito herido atrapado en una jaula echa de oro, una jaula que cortaba sus sueños, metas o si quiera ilusiones, y justamente por eso es que ella luchaba por ser libre y así algún día tomar su propio camino. Una pequeña lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla al recordar que pronto seria comprometida con un extraño, solo por el nivel sociocultural que la familia Hyuga debía preservar, siempre a cambio de la felicidad de ella, cada noche que pasaba se preguntaba como seria su vida al lado de un desconocido, intercambiar miradas sin algún rastro de sentimiento, entregarse cada vez que él quisiera y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, la vida es injusta y ella lo sabía de primera mano, todos en su familia la odiaban y cada vez que podían le recalcaban lo inútil que ella era y que era mejor era que muriera y hacia hacerle un favor a todos, en vez de ser una carga insoportable de llevar. Pero la vida es así favorece a unos y desecha a otros, pero no hay por qué llorar pensaba ella hacía desde que se graduó y juro frente a su banda proteger a su aldea sin importarle si tuviera el apoyo de su familia, ella tomaría su camino como ninja y la esperanza la mantenía aquel muchacho de carácter alegre, optimista y hasta alocado y travieso cuya existencia fue más dura que la suya.

Si tan solo te dieras cuanta de mi existencia Naruto- susurro débilmente mientras lo veía entrar a Ichiraku, entonces una idea brillante surco su mente y planeando los detalles, ingreso al local encontrándose con el viejo Teuchi y su hija Hana, y como siempre Naruto comiendo con desesperación su cuarto tazón de ramen. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo ella se sentó a su lado y solo le dirigió el saludo, mientras pedía un ramen miso sin cerdo.

**-Hinata-Chan tiempo sin verte dettebato casi no sé nada de ti.**

**-Lo mis-mismo digo Naruto-Kum**- contesto nerviosamente pero sabía que debía controlarse si no quería despertar sospechas

**-Ejejeje veo que sigues siendo la misma, tartamudeas como en los viejos tiempos, ¿pero dime que te trae por aquí?**

**-A na-nada so-solo-te-tenía hambre.**

**-Entonces viniste al lugar indicado, el viejo teuchi prepara los mejores ramen.**

**-¡NARUTO YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO QUE HAGAS PLUBLICIDAD, SI NO TIENES PARA PAGAR EL RAMEN LAVARAS LOS PLATOS!**

**-¡Solo digo lo que pienso eso a eso se llama libertad de expresión!**

**-LIBERTAD DE EXPRECION LOS GOLPES QUE TE VOY A DAR!**

**-Eso es Bulín y eso es un delito sancionado por la ley federal**

Y así empezó una discusión entre ambos mientras las chicas tenían una gotita estilo anime en sus frentes, pensando en lo raro de esta escena, y aprovechando el momento Hinata saco disimuladamente de entre sus ropas un frasco con un liquido trasparente que disimuladamente echo en el tazón de Naruto mientras Hana intentaba separar a su padre de el rubio que tampoco quería soltarse. Al final Naruto quedo con un enorme chinchón en su cabeza y de llapa ríos de lagrimas deslizándose de sus ojos en forma de cascaditas, Hinata no pudo reprimir una risita al verlo en ese estado pues le pareció muy tierno y divertido, pasado exactamente unos treinta segundos Naruto tomo de un solo sorbo el Ramen ignorando su contenido clandestino, acabo durmiéndose en la barra y ella como buena amiga se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa y en medio de una nube de humo desapareció, pero con rumbo desconocido.

En medio de los arboles en la escasa luz que iluminaba el bosque el hijo del cuarto Hokage estaba amarrado a un árbol, con una manzana encima de cabeza, poco a poco fue despertando su visión era borrosa y lo único que pudo distinguir fue la silueta de alguien a unos metro de él.

**-Al fin despiertas**-musito fríamente la Hyuga al momento que tomaba un Kunai entre sus manos

**-Hinata-Chan ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué hago atado?**

**-Lo haré pero después de que contestes unas preguntas.**

**-¿Preguntas?**

**-solo serán unas pocas, si descubro que me mientes lanzare un kunai y no me responsabilizo por los daños y perjuicios entendiste.**

**-s-si**

**-Bien comencemos.**

**-pregunta uno: ¿Dónde estabas el día martes de la semana pasada a las horas 2:30 Pm de la tarde?**

**-Dur-durmiendo**

**-¡MENTIRA!**

Grito enojada mientras lanzaba una de sus armas en dirección del atado, dándole justo a un lado de su mejilla.

Naruto paso saliva, aun no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y ahora que lo recordaba el no estaba durmiendo él estaba buscando a Sakura para invitarla a salir.

**-A-ahora que lo recuerdo buscaba a Sakura.**

**-¿tienes pruebas?**

**-¡NO, PERO DIGO LA VERDAD!**

**-Sigamos con el interrogatorio. Pregunta dos: ¿En algún momento estuviste cerca de los alrededores de mi casa o de la academia?**

**-No estoy seguro**

**-No estás seguro o no sabes**

**-Fui a la academia pero jamás pise tu casa.**

**-¿Sabes algo sobre una hamburguesa?**

**-¿Hamburguesa no jamás?, el rameen es mucho más rico.**

**-okey creo que es suficiente por hoy, está alerta te buscare pronto.**

**-Hinata-Chan ahora que lo recuerdo se rumorea por la aldea que muchas hamburguesas han desaparecido.**

**-¿Estás seguro?**

**-Hai la abuela Tsunade está preocupada, piensa que puede ser una persona con un grave desorden alimenticio.**

La heredera del clan Hyuga guardo silencio ante esas palabras pues no solo su hamburguesa había desaparecido si no varias víctimas mas, esa información levantaba nuevas sospechas y nuevas preguntas sobre quién era el responsable, pero fuera quien le caería todo el peso de la ley, con su mirada ensombrecida se marcho dejando aun atado y asustado al pobre Gennin que lloraba y gritaba porque lo soltasen. Las horas pasaron y pasaron Hinata estaba recostada en su lecho intentando hallar una pista pero nada, y. Ahora que haría si era verdad eso de los secuestros de las hamburguesas debía tratarse una persona cuyas habilidades fueran superiores a un recién graduado tal vez un Chunnin o Jounnin, y si fue un cazador Ambu ahí todo tendría sentido pues en los lugares de los hechos no se encontraron rastros de chacra.

Exhausta empezó a quedarse dormida intentado no preocuparse tanto, tal vez mañana le iría mucho mejor, pero de pronto la suave brisa fresca de la noche llego hasta a su lado, asustada se levanto pues recordó que había cerrado la ventana de su cuarto y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a interrogado colarse por la ventana mientras avanzaba hacia ella con una mirada perdida y enojada para luego sujetarla firmemente por sus hombros y decirle con voz profunda.

** ….se han robado mi rammen…**

Y luego soltarse en llanto mientras abrazaba a Hinata que solo atino a sonrojarse pero luego recupero su compostura cuando la idea de los rameen desaparecidos podía ser una estratagema para despistarla de su objetivo, con los nervios a flor de piel intento calmar a Naruto mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rubios, causando que él se relajara un poco mas y sin algo sorprendente paso ese momento Naruto empezó a quedarse dormido y como si fuera sonámbulo a penas vio la cama de Hinata se recostó en esta dejando a la tímida Hinata con un cruel debate mental, una parte le decía que se podía ir a dormir a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes y la otra descansar al lado de la persona que por muchos años ah sido causante de sus suspiros, y tan solo escuchando a su corazón se recostó a su lado sus ojos perlas no dejaban de mirarlo, el hermoso color de sus cabellos rubios como el sol, su piel morena y esas encantadoras marcas zorrunas en sus mejillas. Inconscientemente empezó a delinear con cuidado su rostro y luego sus pestañas y labios que por instinto deseaba besar, pero sabía que estaba mal, a menos eso pensaba ella y poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormida y así ambos en medio de sueños acabaron abrazados, con los rostros demasiados cerca, cuando amaneció la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, dejando ver la silueta de un hombre de unos sesenta años de piel pálida, ojos blancos y cabello castaño ligeramente cubierto por hebras blancas, este hombre tenía los ojos bien abiertos ahí en estaba su princesa su adoración, el único recuerdo de su adorada hija, abrazada de un muchacho de apariencia desagradable, pues este roncaba a los cuatro vientos mientras su nieta solo descansaba a su lado.

Y sin pensar en las consecuencias pego un grito que despertó a a toda la aldea escondida entre las hojas y las naciones aledañas.

**..HINATA HYUGA QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO….**

Inmediatamente despertó Hinata mientras miraba aterrada a su abuelo que ya se preparaba sus armas para atacar al aun dormido acompañante ilegal.

**-¡Abuelito puedo explicarlo!**

Después de las palabras de Hinata Naruto despertó mientras se quedaba como estatua al sentir el aura asesina de aquel hombre que tan solo se abalanzo sobre él, pero Naruto previniendo eso salió antes por la ventana siendo perseguido por este, horas después y luego de recibir una paliza de su vida, se marcho y su agresor también que apenas llego a su casa interrogo a su nieta como un profesional.

**¿Te toco?**

**¿Es tu novio?**

**¿Son amigos con derecho?**

**¿Qué relación tienen?**

Y así las preguntas siguieron y siguieron al punto que Hinata perdió los estribos y se marcho a su cuarto tirándole la puerta en la cara a su abuelo y dejándolo hecho humo de la rabia.

-espero que no haya lastimado a Naruto- musito débilmente mientras la pregunta de siempre rondaba su mente.

**¿Quién se comió mi hamburguesa?**

Y en un rincón para ser más exactos en los departamento de gennin, Naruto lloraba mientras veía sus tazones de rammen vacios y preguntándose.

**¿Quién se comió mi rameen?.**

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

**¿Quién ES EL RESPONSABLE DE LA DESPARICION DE LAS HAMBUERGUIESAS Y RAMEN?**

**¿Quién COMETIO UN CRIMEN TAN ATROS?**

**¿CPNTINUO CON ESTA LOCA HISTORIA?**

**¿un rebiewss?**


End file.
